


Study Session

by noxsidus



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tachibana Makoto, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Nanase Haruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsidus/pseuds/noxsidus
Summary: When Makoto refuses to take a break from studying, Haru realizes he needs to take matters into his own hands to make Makoto forget about his upcoming exam for a while.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Study Session

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this for myself to give myself a break from the fluff and the angst I was writing. And I might have wanted to try writing some sex scenes again since it's been a while. But upon realizing it functions as a standalone one-shot I decided to just drop it here. So, enjoy? Hopefully? Also, slight warning that this hasn't been beta-read but I've looked it through a couple of times so hopefully no major errors!

Makoto had been studying too much and for far too long, at least according to Haru.

Haru had commented several times that Makoto needed a break, but every time he did, Makoto insisted on just reading a couple of more pages or making a couple more notes for himself. But he never took a break.

Haru knew that the exam in a couple of days was important to Makoto, but not taking any breaks wasn’t good either. Makoto needed to take better care of himself, and at this point he wasn’t leaving Haru much choice.

With a sigh Haru put his own book down and looked at Makoto who pushed the reading glasses up further on his nose and flipped pages of a book. He was really cute when he was focusing so hard on his studies. If Haru hadn’t gotten enough of Makoto’s studying the past three hours, Haru would have loved to just observe him a bit longer.

But enough was enough. Haru was done with hearing Makoto's endless excuses to keep studying, and desperately wanted Makoto to do _anything_ but studying. So without saying anything he started grabbing Makoto’s books one by one, piling them up, and finally plucking the book Makoto was holding out of his hands and added it to the pile.

“Haru? What are you -,”

Haru dropped the pile of books on the floor with a thump, blankly staring at Makoto while doing so and not breaking eye contact.

“Haru!”

Makoto made an attempt to reach for the books, but Haru quickly grabbed him by the wrists, and after a bit of playful struggling Makoto ended up on his back with Haru straddling his hips, holding his arms pinned to the bed.

Makoto’s reading glasses were slightly askew on his face, and Haru felt his heart beat a bit faster as he realized how close they were to each other.

“What are you doing, Haru?”

“You need a break,” Haru murmured, “You’ve been studying for three hours.”

“If I take a break I’ll just think about studying anyway…” Makoto sighed, looking into Haru’s eyes, “I’m sorry, I just… I can’t really not think about it. So instead of taking a break when I keep thinking about the exam, I might as well just keep studying instead of stressing over my exam while having a break…”

“I bet I can keep your mind occupied for a while,” Haru said, feeling surprisingly confident all of a sudden he moved his hips against Makoto’s, “You won’t even remember that you have an exam when I'm done.”

Makoto’s eyes widened and his face started to go pink as he realized what Haru was up to. And his own body was responding to it. His face was heating up, and blood was definitely rushing to other parts of his body, too.

He looked up into Haru’s eyes. To someone else he might have looked stoic, but Makoto could see so much in Haru’s eyes. The gaze was intense, and there was something that was different. Something that he hadn’t seen very often. Lust? Yes, there was definitely lust in Haru’s gaze, and it made Makoto feel weak in a good way.

Thank God he wasn’t standing up, because he was sure his knees would have buckled if Haru gave him such a look when they were standing.

Just the look on its own made things stir within Makoto, and before he could stop himself he had let a quiet moan slip out, but he bit his own lip to keep himself from making further noise. If Makoto’s face had only been pink before, it was definitely red by now.

“Don’t,” Haru murmured and lowered himself over Makoto, stopping only when they were close enough for Haru’s hair to tickle his face, “Don’t hide your voice, Makoto. I want to hear you.”

“A-ah, I…” Makoto swallowed and took a shaky breath, “You surprised me.”

For a moment a flash of concern and insecurity passed Haru’s face, and the grip on Makoto’s wrists loosened a bit.

“Sorry, is it too… too much?”

Makoto shook his head wildly, “No! It’s… the good kind of surprise! You’re right, I, ah, I’m already starting to kind of forget about the exam. But I think you’ll have to do a bit more for me to _really_ forget it...”

A hint of a smile on Haru’s lips, but so much more in his eyes.

“Good,” he lowered himself even more, capturing Makoto’s lips in a needy kiss.

Makoto felt as if fireworks were going off in his head, and he desperately moved his own lips against Haru, wanting to get closer to him. As close as possible. He tried moving his entire body up to meet Haru, but the other was still firmly holding him in place.

“So eager,” Haru murmured against Makoto’s lips when they parted, “What do you want, Mako?”

“I…” Makoto was breathless, feeling his lips tingle after the intense kiss, “I want you…”

“You want me…?” Haru smiled, “What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to…” Makoto felt his heart hammer in his chest.

To be honest, Makoto knew _exactly_ what he wanted Haru to do, and he had a feeling that Haru knew as well. The two of them had talked about it for a while, but always ended up kind of dancing around actually doing it even if they _knew_ the other was just as horny as the other and wanted to make things even more physical in their relationship.

They had already given each other plenty of hand jobs, and one time Makoto had asked to go down on Haru. He had wanted to do it for weeks, but he had always gotten too embarrassed to ask. It took a little bit of liquid courage before he could ask, and Haru had been surprised but hadn’t turned him down.

When Makoto jerked off on his own after that, he still thought of the feeling of Haru’s fingers gripping Makoto’s hair as Makoto took all of him into his mouth. Haru had offered to return the favor afterwards, but Makoto had politely declined since he knew that Haru’s gag reflex was worse than his, and Makoto had bashfully admitted to coming in his pants just from making Haru come.

Even if both of them really liked the sexual intimacy, and even if they wanted more, they had not really engaged in sexual activities a lot. Partly because both of them had pretty busy schedules and they weren’t always alone. Partly because when they did have time, they tended to prioritize spending time with each other in other ways.

But now Makoto definitely didn’t want to use his study break to sit down and talk or cuddle. He wanted more. Much more.

“Tell me,” Haru encouraged Makoto and kissed along Makoto’s neck, “I want you to tell me.”

Makoto moaned and pressed his hips up towards Haru’s, grinding against him.

“I want you to fuck me,” he said, almost breathless, “Please, Haru, I want to be even closer to you, I want you to be inside of me, I want you -,”

He was almost blabbering incoherently at the end when Haru cut him off by kissing him again.

“I want it too,” Haru murmured once they parted, “But first we need to make sure you’re prepared, you -,”

“I know,” Makoto murmured, “There’s, ah, lubrication. In the drawer. No condoms, but... none of us has been with anyone else, right?”

Haru nodded in confirmation and let go of Makoto's wrist to open the nightstand drawer, and there was indeed a bottle of lubrication. He eyed it briefly, reading something on the label about being a good option for anal sex.

“Have you…”

“I’ve used my fingers on myself,” Makoto admitted, eyes locking with Haru’s, “Ah, and… well, a toy. Once or twice.”

That caught Haru by surprise.

“Really?” Haru asked, “What have you been thinking of?”

“Haru…” Makoto whined, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment.

“I’m not teasing you,” Haru smiled and kissed Makoto’s cheek, “I love you."

“I love you too,” Makoto murmured and reached for Haru with his free hand, combing his fingers through Haru’s hair, “I… I’ve been thinking about you, imagining how it’d be.”

“After this you won’t have to imagine it any longer,” Haru shifted and put the bottle down and started tugging on Makoto’s shirt, “Come on. Too much clothes.”

Makoto chuckled as he took off his glasses and then lifted his upper body to help Haru get his shirt off. After that Haru was quick to shuffle backwards to pull Makoto’s pants off.

“Eager?” Makoto asked.

As Haru got Makoto’s pants down to his knees in one sharp tugg he glanced at Makoto’s crotch before looking up at Makoto’s face.

“You seem to be just as eager.”

“I didn’t say otherwise,” Makoto huffed as he propped himself up on his elbows and lifted his hips to make it easier for Haru.

It took a while until both of them were fully undressed and then some awkward fumbling around with how to get comfortable in bed.

First they tried to keep having Makoto stay on his back, propping his ass up with a couple of pillows, but it wasn’t a very comfortable position for Makoto, and after Haru had just started to prepare him by inserting one finger, Makoto had said that it didn’t work for him, and they ended up moving around again.

More than once had one of them almost gotten elbowed in the face as they tried to navigate how to keep both of them as comfortable as possible, and after a bit of cursing and giggling they seemed to finally have found something that worked.

Makoto was on his stomach, a couple of pillows were still used so his ass was propped up and he didn’t have to bother using much of his own strength to stay up. It was also easier to relax that way, and when Haru was on his knees it seemed to be good height, too.

Haru was only slightly disappointed about not being able to look directly into Makoto’s eyes, but they could definitely experiment more with positions later. And Makoto kept looking over his shoulder at Haru, his face flushed.

“Aren’t you done soon?”

Haru huffed as he hooked the two fingers he had inside of Makoto, making him yelp in surprise.

“Impatient.”

“I just… I want _you_ inside of me.”

“You have me inside of you,” Haru teased and slipped a third finger inside, slowly to allow Makoto to adjust, “Soon, Makoto.”

Makoto sighed but let Haru keep preparing him. For a while it had been a bit uncomfortable, but once Haru had given him a bit of a massage and told him to relax it had gone pretty smooth. Now he was just impatient for more, but he was brought out of his thoughts when Haru once more experimentally moved his fingers inside of Makoto and what he did caused Makoto to gasp and almost lift his upper body.

“Good? Bad?”

“G-Good,” Makoto managed to get out and Haru did the same move again, making Makoto moan as he buried his fingers into the sheets, “A-ah, that’s… really good.”

Just as Makoto was really starting to get into being fingered by Haru, the fingers slipped out of him. He whined and turned to look at Haru, ready to complain about the sudden loss of contact but no words left his mouth since he watched as Haru grabbed the bottle of lubrication and poured a hefty amount in his hand before throwing it aside.

Their eyes met as Haru brought his hand to his own cock, giving it a couple of firm strokes to lube up.

“You ready?”

“Yes,” Makoto’s voice wasn’t much louder than a whisper.

“A bit louder, Mako,” Haru said softly, “Do you mean it? Are you ready?”

Makoto nodded and moved his hips backwards towards Haru to show just how eager he was, “Yes! I… I am ready, _please_ , I want you.”

Haru chuckled and put one hand on Makoto’s hip while using his other hand to guide his cock to Makoto’s ass. He still kept looking towards Makoto, studying his face as he pushed the head of his cock into Makoto.

Makoto took a shaky breath and turned his head, ending up more or less burying it in the sheets since it wasn’t very comfortable to keep looking over his shoulder even if he liked looking at Haru’s face. His eyes were so intense like this.

“Relax,” Haru coaxed him once he felt Makoto tense up a bit as he kept pushing himself inside of him.

“I am,” Makoto murmured but he took a deep breath and tried to relax himself even more.

Haru remained still for a while, not moving until he felt that Makoto was relaxed enough. They kept going like that, slowly but steady, until Haru was pressed flushed against him.

Makoto was taking shaky breaths. It felt as if his entire body was on fire and he craved more, wanted friction. But he also wanted it to last.

“Are you okay?” Haru asked as he pressed kisses along Makoto’s shoulder, “It’s all the way in now.”

Haru could feel that Makoto was trembling underneath him, his breath shaky. And Haru wasn’t sure if it was good or bad, so he asked to make sure. After a while Makoto nodded.

“Good,” Makoto said, “Ah, I feel… I can’t… can’t describe it.”

“As long as you're good,” Haru said and straightened up a bit, letting his hands run along Makoto’s sides until they came to rest at his hips, “Do you need some more time?”

“N-no,” Makoto propped himself up on his elbows and turned to look over his shoulder again, “Please, Haru, move.”

“Tell me if I need to slow down or if anything hurts,” Haru murmured, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You could never hurt me.”

Those five words made Haru stop processing for a moment.

Makoto trusted him fully. Makoto had put all of his trust into Haru’s hands, and he believed that Haru would never hurt him.

Of course it shouldn’t have come as news to Haru. Not after they had known each other for such a long time, but still. Hearing Makoto say that made him feel warm inside, but at the same time it scared him a bit. He knew that he had gotten better at handling emotions, but it was still a bit hard for Haru to express himself at times.

He hoped that it wouldn’t end up hurting Makoto. He hoped that Makoto really would tell him _if_ he hurt him.

But it was not the time to dwell on the heavier parts of those words, instead he decided to take the trust he had been given, and to cherish it, carry it with him.

In a way, it felt as if he was carrying Makoto’s heart in his hands. Makoto had given all of himself to Haru without expecting anything in return. But Haru would give all of himself to Makoto as well. He hoped that Makoto knew it. If not, he was going to show it as well as he could.

“I love you,” Haru murmured as he started to slowly pull out of Makoto, stopping when only the head of his cock was inside of Makoto, “I love you so much.”

With that he moved again, burying himself within Makoto in a fairly swift thrust, making Makoto moan loudly.

“I, ah, I love you too,” Makoto’s voice was trembling, “I love you, Haru. I love you.”

From there on Haru started setting a steady pace, thrusting into Makoto and adjusting his angle slightly whenever he seemed to hit a spot that made Makoto arch his back and moan in pleasure. He wanted to make things as pleasurable as possible for Makoto, so he listened and observed Makoto to see what worked and what didn’t work.

After a while he found a good angle and kept hitting the spot that seemed to make Makoto a moaning and whining mess, and Haru felt as if he could be a bit selfish again. He wanted to feel _more_ of Makoto, so he more or less draped himself over Makoto’s back, putting a hand on top of one of Makoto’s hands, wrapping his other arm around Makoto.

Haru left another trail of kisses along Makoto’s shoulder, ending up at his neck where he sucked on a patch of skin har enough that it’d certainly leave a hickey.

“A-ah, Haru, Haru,” Makoto chanted his name, fingers burying into the sheets as he rocked his body to meet Haru’s hips, “Haru!”

The room was filled with their panting, the sound of skin slapping against skin, and Makoto’s moans and the occasional ‘Haru’ uttered in between the moans. Haru was more or less silent, instead taking in all of the sounds Makoto was making, almost feeling high of the fact that _he_ could make Makoto lose his mind to so much pleasure. It was incredible knowing he could make Makoto into such an moaning mess.

“Fuck,” Haru cursed, feeling his pace get slightly erratic, “I… I’m not sure I’ll last much longer, Mako, I, ah -,”

“Me too,” Makoto murmured, face pressed into the bed, “F-faster, finish inside of me, Haru.”

Haru’s eyes widened a bit, “You want me to…?”

“Please,” Makoto begged, “All of you. I want all of you. Don’t pull out when you come.”

Only that was almost enough to push Haru over the edge, and he had to pause for a moment to not come on the spot. He took a couple of shaky breaths and placed an open mouthed kiss above one of the hickeys that were starting to form on Makoto’s neck, then his hand wrapped around Makoto slipped lower, wrapping around Makoto’s leaking cock. He didn’t need any lubrication, it was easy enough to stroke him because of the precum.

“A-ah, Ha-Haru,” Makoto whined, “Move, please. Please move again -,”

He didn’t have to ask twice. Haru thrust into Makoto again. And again. Setting a fast and a bit rougher pace than before, matching his stroking with the same pace which had Makoto crying out his name and moaning even louder than before.

“Mako,” Haru managed to get out, thrusting into him, “Mako, ah -,”

“I’m going to come,” Makoto’s voice was trembling, “Haru, I’m -,”

“Come for me, Mako,” Haru’s voice wasn’t steadier than Makoto’s, “Let me hear your voice. I want to hear you, all of you.”

And Makoto didn’t hold back. It only took about three or four more thrusts and strokes from Haru to tip Makoto over the edge and it was obvious when it happened. Makoto’s back arched again, his body tensed up, his fingers buried in the sheets and Haru could swear he heard the sound of fabric ripping. But the most prominent sound was the sound of Makoto crying out Haru’s name before more or less going slack on the bed, his body shaking, seed spilled over Haru’s hand and the sheets.

And Haru _felt_ Makoto’s intense orgasm, the muscle around him tightening which made Haru see stars. One thrust, two thrusts, three thrusts. He stopped there, his body pressed tightly against Makoto as he came inside of him. Haru moaned into the crook of Makoto’s neck as he felt the other still tightening around him a couple of times, helping Haru to empty himself fully within Makoto.

Soon enough he collapsed on top of Makoto, his body going slack in post-orgasmic bliss. They stayed like that for a while, both panting and trembling after their orgasms.

In the end it was Haru who forced himself to move, realizing that it probably wasn’t very comfortable for Makoto to stay in that position. So carefully Haru pulled out of Makoto, making Makoto inhale sharply.

“Sorry, did it -”

“No,” Makoto murmured and turned in bed to curl up on his side, moving the pillows that had been underneath him, “It just surprised me.”

Haru nodded and grabbed some of the tissues on the table, wiping himself off and shuffling over to Makoto and gently grabbing his leg.

“Huh?”

“Just let me clean you up a bit,” Haru said quietly, his face flushing as he lifted Makoto’s leg so he could get better access to wipe away the worst of the mess they had made.

“A-ah, it’s okay,” Makoto said, face still red, “I think the sheets are pretty dirty anyway.”

“But still,” Haru said as he let go of Makoto and threw the tissues into the trashcan before lying down next to Makoto, reaching out to touch his face, “Was it good for you?”

Makoto couldn’t help laughing at the question and put his hand above Haru’s.

“Do you have to ask?”

“You keep telling me to use my words more,” Haru playfully flicked Makoto’s nose with his free hand, “Practice what you preach.”

“Fine, fine,” Makoto giggled and swatted Haru’s hand away, “It was amazing. Thank you, Haru. I… I had imagined it, but it was nothing like I imagined. I love you.”

Haru smiled and shuffled closer to Mako and pulled a blanket over the two of them, he had gone from feeling hot and sweaty to kind of chilly. 

“Let’s take a nap.”

“Mm, sounds good,” Makoto murmured, his eyes already closing.

Haru snorted as he wrapped his arms around Makoto and tangled their legs together. Not until he knew without a doubt that Makoto was asleep did Haru smirk lightly to himself, feeling victorious.

“Told you I’d make you forget about the exam, Mako."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to show myself out now and go write some more of that angst and fluff, haha. Hope someone found some enjoyment in this little piece!


End file.
